The present invention relates to a control apparatus for paper pressure rollers of a printing machine, in particular for electronic typewriters, having a paper-carrying platen roller, a lower conveyor for guiding a sheet of paper towards the printing line and a series of paper pressure rollers for guiding the sheet beyond the printing line.
In an electronic typewriter of known type, for the purposes of introducing a sheet of paper, the operator manually positions the pressure rollers at locations which are spaced from the platen roller, introduces the sheet of paper and activates a specific command for introducing the sheet of paper. That command is recognized by the electronic control unit of the machine and it starts a program which provides for rotary movement of the platen roller for a number of steps such as to move the upper end of the sheet of paper beyond the closure position of the pressure rollers. At that point, the operator is required manually to return the pressure rollers into position against the platen roller for correct positioning of the sheet of paper prior to typing. This involves the performance of a further manual operation, besides the operation of introducing the paper.